spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corruption Saves Christmas
The Corruption Saves Christmas is a Christmas Special on Spongebob Squarepants. Plot Santa is not coming to Bikini Bottom due to his illness. Everybody is sad in Bikini Bottom, The Corruption sees this and he then decides to help everyone out and save Christmas. Characters The Corruption Spongebob Patrick Squidward Sandy Gary Mr.Krabs Pearl Santa Clause Misses.Clause Plankton Transcript ( It shows The Corruption watching TV and then he saws the news report in Bikini Bottom that Christmas is cancelled because Santa is sick and will not be here for this year) Spongebob: * On TV* Why Santa? Patrick: * On TV* Why did you have to be ill!?! (The kids and Spongebob and Patrick starts crying) The Corruption: kjdsfisngdkmfsuif8e(Oh my...... Christmas getting cancelled? Looks like it's up to me to save Christmas!) ( The Corruption then teleports to the North Pole and it then cuts to Santa in his bed, coughing and sneezing as Misses.Clause hands him soup) Misses.Clause: Here you go, a nice fresh, hot soup for you. Santa: * Coughs* Thank you * sips it* It's nice that y---y--- * sneezes* have to make me feel better, but not all the people out their for Christmas, * Sighs* Who will save Christmas now? The Corruption: * floats in* idosfms( I.. will) Santa: * Looks at The Corruption and screams* GAH!!!!! What in the name of Rudolph's red nose is that thing? The Corruption: * Speaks clearly in a corrupted voice* I am The Corruption, I was created by a hacker. And I want to try to save Christmas. Santa: And how on earth are you gonna do that? And also, thank you for not speaking in gibberish. The Corruption: I can lift the sack full of presents quickly and strongly. Santa: Okay good! Hopefully you w--w-- * Sneezes* The Corruption: Bless you. Santa: * Sniffs* Thanks..... you're a good lad....so anyways, please save Christmas! The Corruption: fisdj ( Okay... I will) Santa: What? The Corruption: I mean " Okay I will" Santa: Oh okay! ( The Corruption then carries the sack and flies all over the world delivering presents, he then enters Bikini Bottom and delivers presents) The Corruption: Merry Christmas everybody! ( Everyone in Bikini Bottom cheers) Spongebob: Oh boy Presents! Patrick: Yay! ( The Corruption then flies over to Mr.Krab's house and dumps alot of money and jewels and make up) Mr.Krabs: * Gasp* Holy cow! MONEY!!!!!!! Pearl: * Gasp* Oh... my... gosh.... JEWELRY!!!! ( He then flies over to Squidward's house and drops off a special Clarinet and some paint and some snail toys) Squidward: A special clarinet and paint... my dreams came true! And.... * Picks up a toy* A snail toy? ( Gary goes over and grabs it and meows) ( He then flies over to Sandy's and drops off some tools and a Christmas, love letter from Spongebob) Sandy: Yes! Tools for my works and... * picks up the letter and reads it then, blushes* Oh Spongebob... ( He then finally flies over to Plankton's and drops off some really, good chum) Plankton: Is that chum? * Taste* Oh my.... that is the best Chum ever! This will really put Mr.Krabs out of business! * Laughs evily* ( He then heads back to the north pole) The Corruption: All finished! Misses Clause: Woah, you are fast! Santa: Thank you for saving Christmas lad! Ho Ho Ho! You're on the nice list for this year The Corruption: You're welcome! ( The Corruption then returns him, and finds some presents from Santa, some new games and clothing and a letter from Santa saying, " Dear Corruption, thank you for all your help, without you, Christmas is ruined from Santa, he is then grateful.) The end. Trivia This is the first time that the Corruption speaks clearly, but his voice is still corrupted. Category:Originator156 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Specials Category:2016 Category:Specials Category:Episodes